Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor package and a method of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor package including a redistribution layer and a method of fabricating the same.
Integrated circuit chips are typically provided with a semiconductor package so as to be suitably applied to circuit boards of electronic products or otherwise combined within an electronic system. In a general semiconductor package, an integrated circuit chip (or a semiconductor chip) may be mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) and may be electrically connected to the PCB through bonding wires or bumps. Various researches for improving reliability and durability of semiconductor packages have been conducted with the development of an electronic industry.